Nothing Left
by darkangel997
Summary: When you have nothing left, all you can rely on is friends. H/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Time flies**

_**You live inside a dream  
**__**Where everything tastes as sweet  
**__**As long it agrees with how you feel  
**__**Your dancing in your sleep  
**__**Till all the eyes turn and look at me  
**__**Awaken your anxieties**_

Horatio looked across at the girl, who was watching the scene. Her face told a story of indifference, although her body language was far too tense for the face to be believed, as he came closer, and saw her green eyes showed nothing. "Hi" He said quietly. The girl didn't react immediately, but she eventually turned to look at him. Her eyes flickered onto his badge. "Hi" She replied, looking back at the scene.  
"My name's Horatio, what's yours?" He asked  
"Samantha… Have they found my brother yet?" She asked him.  
Horatio looked at her. "Your brother is still in there?"  
"Yeah… I was at the shop, and when I came home I found that… I couldn't find my brother anywhere. He's only six, He'll be scared and wondering where I am"  
"Ok, how about you and I go and look for him"  
"Am I allowed?" She asked  
"You stay with me, and don't touch anything, we'll be fine." Horatio reassured her. Samantha nodded "Ok, lets go"

_**Your so afraid  
**__**So you try and break me**_

"Billy?" Samantha called, as her and Horatio walked into the house. She didn't seem to notice the blood that was on the walls, or on the floor. She was so focused on her brother, that she didn't see the body of her mother, and the ME leaning down next to her. "Billy it's ok, You can come out now"  
"SAMMY" Horatio heard a voice yell. Sam's reaction was quicker than his, and she'd disappeared into one of the rooms. He followed her, and saw the Sam leaning in the closet. "Billy its ok baby come out" She whispered.  
The door pushed open, and a small boy crawled out. "Sammy" He whispered. The boy had been badly beaten, for a long time Horatio noted to himself. The bruises and cuts that seemed to cover his arms, and Samantha's, were old. Horatio allowed the pair to speak for a moment, then came across to them. "Samantha, we need to leave" He spoke quietly. Sam looked up at him and nodded. "Ok" She whispered, pulling her brother as close to her body as she could manage. Horatio walked slightly in front of them, protecting the boy from the sight of his mothers corpse.

_**Well I don't really care  
**__**And I don't really hate  
**__**And I don't want to see you fall to far away,  
**__**All because of fear**_

"I was playing with my cars in my room" Billy said quietly. He looked out into the hall where Samantha was standing, her black hair swung over her shoulder, and the anger of being outside apparent in her features. When she caught Billy's eyes, she smiled encouragingly, and she nodded slightly. The stranger sitting next to Billy looked over at Sam, and her eyes were emotionless. Horatio watched Sam watch Billy. It was similar to what he'd been through when his mother died. He walked over to Samantha and handed her a hot chocolate. "This should help" He said quietly. Sam smiled, and nodded "Thanks Horatio" She said sipping it. "Can't you go in there with Billy?" She asked after a moment.  
"Conflicting interests" Horatio replied. "When we find the person who…"  
"killed" Sam interrupted  
"Killed your mother, they could get your brothers statement thrown out of court if I was in there with him"  
"I understand' Sam sighed, "I'd just feel better if someone I knew was in there with him not a total stranger."  
"They'll take care of your brother, Samantha, You don't need to worry"  
Samantha glanced at Horatio. "Your like us, aren't you"  
Horatio didn't answer.

'_**Cause when your afraid you lash out and blame  
**__**And say all the things you never meant to say  
**__**And try to break me  
**__**But in the end  
**__**What leaves you broken  
**__**In the end  
**__**Makes you better**_

Horatio arrived at the small apartment that Samantha and Billy were calling home a few days after their mothers death. Billy answered the door after Horatio knocked. "Is your sister home Billy?" Horatio asked  
Billy nodded, and ran to get Samantha, as Horatio waited in the living room. Sam walked in wiping her hands on her top. "I was trying to clean out the bathroom. I think something died in there 'cause it stinks" She said, a small smile on her lips. Horatio returned the smile. "We need to talk Samantha"  
Sam nodded at Billy, who ran out of the room "What's up?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa.  
"Is Billy really your brother?" He asked  
"I was adopted as a kid… he doesn't know that, and it doesn't worry me, so we're brother and sister."  
Horatio nodded. "You mentioned your father left your mother when Billy was born… Do you remember how he was with your mother?"  
"He loved her. He didn't leave, he was in the army, and was stationed overseas… I've forgotten where now. He was killed. Mom was so depressed she became a drunk, and a druggie." Sam looked a the floor. "Look Horatio, I wish I could say that my mother dying is the worst thing ever, but its not. She never really got over my father's death, and it's probably the best thing for all of us." She looked up at Horatio who nodded "Sweetheart I understand" Horatio said quietly "I understand"  
"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked  
Horatio looked at her, and saw the concern in the girl's eyes. "My mother died when I was your age. For twenty years she put up with my fathers abuse."  
"Until that night" Sam whispered  
"Until that night" Horatio agreed. "He was hitting my younger brother, Ray, for something… My mother grabbed his arm, and he threw her to the ground. She hit her head on the countertop. He went at her, beating her. I..." he fell silent, remembering that time  
"You tried to protect her?" Sam asked  
"I ran into his room, and into the closet. I grabbed his shotgun out of there. I went back into the kitchen, and I told him to stop. He laughed and just ignored me. I shot him… She was still conscious when I pulled him off her. She was badly hurt…"  
"You, You killed her too didn't you" Samantha whispered. Horatio's answer was in his eyes, when he looked up at her. Sam nodded "I understand Horatio"  
"Do you?" He asked  
"I might be a whole lot younger than you, but I know what family means." She said. "I know you had no choice, it was either that or watch her suffer and die anyway."  
"I wish I was that sure" Horatio spoke quietly "I've spent my whole life trying to make up for it"  
Billy came back in at that moment. "I'm hungry" He moaned at Sam  
Sam smiled at her little brother "Ok, lets get something to eat… Care to join us?" She asked Horatio  
He looked at her. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'd love too, thank you"

_**Your face it looks so green  
**__**When the sun is shining differently  
**__**And your standing in the shade  
**__**Cause face to face your sweet  
Like candy sticking to my teeth  
**__**But underneath so damaging**_

As the months passed He came there more and more often, it became his hideaway from the rest of the world, and the problems that he faced in there. Soon it had been three years, and he still spent time in their apartment in New York. Samantha was a great kid and he enjoyed spending time with her and Billy, who had warmed to Horatio after he'd brought Sam and Billy dinner that night. They had a strong friendship, and Horatio felt like taking care of them was helping his chances for redemption. Sam would happily listen to him when he needed to talk about what was going on at work, or in his, how Sam put it, 'other life'.

_**There is no strength  
**__**In trying to break me**_

She smiled brightly as she opened in the door. "Hey" she said a tired smile on her face.  
"Hey" He said quietly he saw the books on the table. "Were you studying?"  
"The only chance I get to do my class work" Sam said with a smile. "During the day I'm working then I've got feed Billy and hang out with him"  
"True enough… I still think you should of stayed at school Samantha"  
"Yeah, well I couldn't… I can't expect you to take care of us, since this was my idea" Sam turned on the kettle and sat on the countertop. "We've argued about this before" Horatio said.  
Sara grinned at the memory "And you ended up on your butt" She said laughing at the memory.  
"I tripped" Horatio said trying to defend himself  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam laughed. She looked at him, and smiled. "You have news" She commented.  
"I do" He nodded. "I got a offer for a job"  
"Yeah?" she asked  
"a job in the bomb squad down in Miami"  
"Interesting… when do you start?" Sam asked  
"I haven't decided to go yet"  
"Horatio, your family's down there… You want to go."  
"What about you and Billy?"  
"Our lives are up here, and we'll be ok without you or your money… Told Jennifer yet?"  
"No… I'm going to stop by tomorrow…"  
"I'll keep an eye on her for you H" Sam smiled.  
"Thanks Sammy"  
"No problem"

_**Well I don't really care  
**__**And I don't really hate  
**__**And I don't want to see you fall to far away,  
**__**All because of fear  
**_'_**Cause when your afraid you lash out and blame  
**__**And say all the things you never meant to say  
**__**And try to break me  
**__**But in the end  
**__**What leaves you broken  
**__**In the end  
**__**Makes you better**_

He grinned when he saw Billy come into the airport. It'd been almost 10 years since he'd met Sam and Billy and seven since he'd seen them. "Hey H" Billy said walking over to Horatio. Grinning, Horatio took the boy into his arms. "How you going?"  
"Alright… thanks for pulling some strings for me"  
"You know what Billy it's my pleasure… how's Sam?" Horatio asked as they exited MIA. "You hear she went to the feds?"  
"I did actually… she's helped me out on a few occasions since then"  
"My sister a fed" The pride in his voice was plain for Horatio to see. "So Sam said when she organised this I'm staying with you?"  
"I thought it'd be easier for you if you lived with me, at least for the first few months. Miami is a lot different to New York"  
"I'm sure I can handle it H… I mean you did" Billy smirked at the older man.  
"Funny Billy, very funny"

_**I don't wanna hate  
**__**I don't wanna be broken  
**__**I don't wanna hate you**_

Billy's eyes took in the scene. With a kit in his hand, Billy walked under the tape. "H" Billy called. Horatio turned and smiled at the boy "Billy you ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Billy said a small grin  
"Which means never" Samantha said from behind Billy.  
"Sam What on earth are you doing here?" Billy asked as Sam pulled her sunglasses off.  
"Business I'm afraid… the guys up in Washington want this scene Horatio"  
"This is our crime scene." Horatio stated, coming up to them  
"with the victim a man in which the FBI have had interest in for months Horatio" Sam argued

_**I don't really care  
**__**And I don't really hate  
**__**And I don't want to see you fall to far away,  
**__**All because of fear  
**_'_**cause when your afraid you lash out and blame  
**__**And say all the things you never meant to say  
**__**And try to break me  
**__**But in the end  
**__**What leaves you broken  
**__**In the end  
**__**Makes you better**_


	2. Chapter 2

Change

_**In this farewell  
**__**There's no truth  
**__**There's no alibi  
**__**Cause I've drawn regret  
**__**From the truth  
**__**Of a thousand lies**_

"Actually it's a little boring" Samantha laughed, relaxed on her couch. "A whole lot of ass kissing, that about it lil bro" She was talking to Billy on her phone.  
"Something your pretty good at Sis" Billy countered  
"Oh, I am so gunna pound you for that one, when I get a chance to come see you" Sam laughed.  
"Speaking of which, when are you getting a chance to come down here?"  
Samantha shrugged. "I've got no idea… The feds are keeping me pretty busy, but it's all good"  
"Great… hey did you hear about Horatio?"  
"What about him?" Sam asked  
"He's got a girlfriend"  
"really? Cool, he deserves one"  
"Yeah… he's been kinda depressed lately… think he misses Yelina and Ray"  
"Plus there's problems in the lab"  
"Yeah… listen, come home soon ok" Billy said quietly  
"I promise Billy"

_**So let mercy come and wash away**_

Samantha arrived outside the Miami Dade Police Department, ready to wage war with Agent Wynn. "You better have a good reason for talking to civilians Wynn"  
"Matthews, your protecting a dirty lab you realize that."  
"We already have someone working to see if this is the case I hear" Samantha said quietly.  
"You hear too much about this lab, miss Matthews"  
"Its Agent Matthews Wynn, and I will do anything I can to protect this lab, and the Lt. so leave them alone"  
"Samantha?" A familiar voice came from behind. Samantha turned to see Natalia.  
"Nat what are you doing here?" Samantha asked a small smile on her face  
"I, I got transferred here." Natalia looked at Sam, and Sam immediately understood.  
"She's your mole"  
"Matthews, you are under orders not to disclose anything about this to the Lt, or your brother" Wynn ordered immediately  
"Go to hell Wynn" Sam muttered stalking off

_**What I've done  
**__**I'll face myself  
**__**To cross out what I've become  
**__**Erase myself  
**__**And let go of what I've done**_

He opened the door, surprised to see her, but she didn't allow him a chance to speak "I know your busy Horatio, but I have to talk to you for a couple of minutes"  
"Sam, I'm never to busy for you, you know that come in"  
"Isn't your… partner here?" Sam asked  
"I wanted you to meet Marisol anyway… seems a good as time as any" Horatio smiled.  
"that serious huh?"  
Horatio looked at Samantha with a smile. "That serious" He said "coming in?"  
"It's about the mole" Sam said to him, "I think we should talk out here, then I'll come and meet the love of your life"  
Horatio's face went serious. "What do you know?" He asked.  
""Natalia Boa Vista" Sam replied.  
Horatio nodded. "I thought…" He spoke quietly, angry  
"Horatio, I'm putting my job on the line here you know that"  
"I know, and I appreciate it… did you speak to Wynn"  
"Yes, and his superiors." Sam smiled. "I mentioned he endangered the investigation into the lab, and he's now on paperwork for a few weeks… It was the best I could do on such short notice."  
"Thank you" Horatio smiled again "are you coming in now"  
"sure thing"

_**Put to rest  
**__**What you thought of me  
**__**While I've cleaned the slate  
**__**With hands of uncertainty**_

"Samantha" His voice sent shivers down her spine it was so cold and angry.  
"Rio" She said simply, handing him two tickets "Anything that happens over there will stay over there."  
"Thank you" He nodded, and started to walk away  
"Horatio" Sam called. Horatio turned to look at her, and for a moment their eyes locked. He nodded, and walked off.  
"What was that about?" Eric asked, taking his ticket  
"Eric, we have more important things to worry about right now" Horatio replied avoiding the question.

_**So let mercy come and wash away**_

"I hear congratulations are in order" Samantha said, standing behind Natalia "Your sting's completed"  
"Sam I've had a long day, ok, just don't"  
"Horatio's a friend Natalia… I convinced him to give you a job, and you decided to work with the interns?"  
"If you hate being a fed so much, why are you still one?"  
"Ask myself the same question every day" Sam sighed. "I'm here to tell you, Your no longer a federal agent"  
"What about the grant?"  
"The grant is still there, but your no longer an informant. Have fun as a local… Oh yeah, I have this for you too" Samantha threw a small piece of plastic at Natalia. It was a ID "Your now a CSI, Congratulations"

_**What I've done  
**__**I'll face myself  
**__**To cross out what I've become  
**__**Erase myself  
**__**And let go of what I've done**_

"How was the trip?" Samantha asked, coming out of the lab after Horatio left.  
"I did what I had to do" Horatio's voice was still full of anger, and despair.  
"Want to come home with me?" Sam asked with a laugh. "I figure you don't want to be on your own right now"  
"Thanks Sammy" Horatio said looking at her.

_**For what I've done  
**__**I start again  
**__**And whatever pain may come  
**__**Today this ends  
**__**I'm forgiving what I've done**_

"So why were you in the lab anyway?" Horatio asked sipping his drink  
"Covering for you. As far as the feds know, you and Delko have never been in Rio"  
Horatio nodded "Thank you" He said quietly "You've been a great help over the last few years"  
"I have to pay you back somehow… You helped me and Billy out a lot back in New York"  
"it was my pleasure to help you"  
"Just want you to know I appreciate it thought" They were silent for a moment then Sam spoke "Horatio?" He looked over at her. "I'm not gunna say I'm sorry for your loss or anything, cause its dumb… You know I am anyway… I'll say this though, I'm here if you need a friend, business or personal wise, same as when I was a kid"  
"I know" Horatio said.  
"Cheers" Sam said clinking Horatio's glass.

_**I'll face myself  
**__**To cross out what I've become  
**__**Erase myself  
**__**And let go of what I've done  
**__**What I've done  
**__**Forgiving what I've done**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dying to become

_**Stop now I'm overreaching  
**__**Once again I think I'm in the right  
**__**I'm trying to hard to let go**_

Samantha yawned. She'd been on paperwork duty for the last few weeks and it was starting to bug her. Her phone rang suddenly, and Sam was quick to answer it. "Matthews"  
"Samantha, how soon can you get to Miami?" Horatio asked  
"Why?" Sam asked, concerned  
"Billy" He said it so quietly, that Samantha knew, her little brother was gone  
"I'm on my way"

_**How can I let you lead me  
**__**If I'm a broken satellite  
**__**Wondering out on my own**_

"Where is he? She asked as soon as she came up to Horatio, who was waiting for her in front of the lab  
"He's with our ME, Sammy, he's in good hands" Horatio said his hand on her shoulder. She nodded the pain evident in her eyes. "Sam, We'll find them, we'll destroy whoever killed your brother" Horatio promised, the same anger that laced his voice when Marisol died evident now.  
"I know you'll find them" She whispered. "But right now I want to see him"  
"I, I don't think that's a good idea Sammy"  
"please Horatio, I need to say goodbye"  
Horatio nodded "ok"

_**We draw the lines  
**__**And we cross them too**_

She stood, staring at her brother's face, tears starting to flow, slowly dripping down her cheeks. "Sam" Horatio whispered, "Come on Sam, it's time to go"  
"Horatio, Let me help" Sam's fists were clenched, her knuckles white.  
Horatio nodded. "let's get him"  
Together, they walked into the lab. Eric was the first person they saw. "H, I have something on the substance found on Matthews' uniform… Who are you?"  
"Eric this is an old friend of mine, Special Agent Samantha Matthews. She's Officer Matthews older sister"  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Delko" Samantha offered her hand, which Eric accepted "You too, Miss Matthews, I'm sorry about your brother"  
"Instead of being sorry, show me what you have" Samantha asked. Horatio looked at her and she sighed. "Ok, I've defiantly been a fed too long. I apologize, Mr. Delko"  
"Never heard a fed apologize before" Eric laughed giving Sam a grin  
"Don't get used to it... Can't let the guys in Washington think I'm getting soft or anything…" Sam gave a small smile.  
"What have you got?" Horatio asked.

_**Don't know what we've done  
**__**But it's what we do**_

"Matthews, why are you in Miami?" King, Sam's boss, asked her angerliy.  
"My brother died. Is that a good enough reason? The Crime Lab is no longer under scrutiny, as far as I heard"  
"That is true, but it doesn't mean you can be seen working with them… it could damage your reputation"  
"Lt Caine, and his team have the best lab in America, including our own. And the Lt. is one of the greatest men I've had the pleasure working with… I am not walking away because being here might 'damage' my reputation. Besides, they're investigating my brothers death"  
"Fed outranks local… take control of the investigation"  
"King, I'll do whatever I damned well want so go to hell" Sam's phone flew across the break room, and hit the back wall with a thump. Sam collapsed onto one of the chairs and covered her eyes with one arm. It'd been almost a week since she'd slept, and it was wearing her down. "You alright Sammy?" Horatio asked coming into the room "Yeah... just exhausted. This can't finish quickly enough"  
"I know… it was the same for me when Ray…" Horatio trailed off, and Sam nodded. "Sam, did Billy ever find out about you being adopted?" Horatio asked, sitting next to her. Sam uncoverd her eyes and looked at him. "Why?"  
"He had a meeting with Annie Lockland the day he died."  
"Who?" Sam asked, curious.  
"Your mother Sammy" Horatio said quietly. Sam's eyes widened, as she realized what he was saying. "My mother?"  
"She's on her way in Sam…"  
"Did she have anything to do with Billy's death?"  
"I don't know"

_**Dying to become  
**__**More like you**_

Sam watched the interview progress, knowing that Annie was nervous. She knocked on the door, and saw Horatio excuse himself. "Everything ok, Samantha?"  
"She knows something about Billy's death. I want to talk to her"  
"Sam, I can't let you do that, you know that. It'd be inadmissible in court"  
"only if I go in there as Samantha Matthews. If I go in there as Special Agent Matthews, It still would be ok for court"  
"Sam let me have a little longer, ok… I'll get it out of her."  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked  
"Have I ever let you down before?" Horatio asked  
"No"  
"And I won't now"  
"Ok" Sam muttered. "You win"  
Horatio nodded, and went back inside.

_**I never meant to disrespect you  
**__**It's exactly what I've done  
**__**What am I trying to prove**_

"You alright?" Eric asked, coming up to Samantha, as they watched Annie Lockhart being lead go the car. "I'm ok, thank you Mr. Delko"  
"Your welcome, Miss Matthews"  
"Do me a favour, call me Sam… Miss Matthews is too formal for this occasion"  
Eric laughed. "Call me Eric then, alright"  
"Deal" Sam said sticking out her hand. Eric grinned, and took it  
"Can I ask you a question" He asked.  
"Sure"  
"What's the story with you and H?"  
"I knew him when I was a kid… we're friends."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seem really close that's all"  
"We've know each other for like, 15 years… we're close enough" Sam smiled thinking about the last years. "What's going on?" Horatio asked, coming up to them.  
"Just clarifying our relationship to your curious protégé." Samantha smiled at Horatio, who nodded "So you're ok"  
"I'm ok… I'm going back to Washington."  
"Ok Sam, take care"  
"You too Horatio… Eric try and keep him out of trouble ok"  
"Do my best Sam" Eric laughed, watching the FBI Agent walk away.

_**When will I stop and trust you  
**__**And know that you're the only one  
**__**How will I bind to the truth**_

He arrived at her house a few days later. "Hey Horatio, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, her face coverd in dirt. "Came to check up on you" He said shrugging.  
"You don't drive this far to check up on me… what's up?"  
"I have an offer for you… become one of my CSI's"  
"What's in it for me?"  
"You won't be a fed anymore…. I need a profiler, Sammy, and there isn't one that is better than you. You've always been good at judging people, you read me from the start"  
"Horatio, I can't, you know that"  
"Billy's gone now, you have no reason not to come"  
"That's exactly why I can't" Sam looked at him, and he nodded slowly  
"I think I understand Sam,"  
"Thank you Horatio"  
"Your welcome" Horatio smiled, "Can I come in?"  
"oh, of course, I'm sorry" Sam laughed, moving to allow him entry into her home.

_**We draw the lines  
**__**And we cross them too  
**__**Don't know what we've done  
**__**But it's what we do  
**__**Dying to become  
**__**More like you**_

She drunk her coffee while staring out the window. Her apartment overlooked the city lights, and she loved it. "I'd give it all up to have you back though, little brother" She muttered, sipping her coffee. "I love you, but I think I should take this. I'm over being a fed, over doing their dirty work" The silence of the city was her answer. "Ok Horatio, bring it on"

_**We draw the lines  
**__**And we cross them too  
**__**Don't know what we've done  
**__**But it's what we do  
**__**Dying to become  
**__**More like you**_


End file.
